Her Best Friend
by Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin
Summary: …And he would do the stupidest things only for her. Sirdie SiriusAddie
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **__He was her Best Friend_

_**Author: **__Eulphy_

_**Rated: **__K/K+_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Friendship_

_**Summary: **__…And he would do the stupidest things only for her. Sirdie SiriusAddie_

**He holds her hands whenever he gets the chance**

It was Christmas holiday on their fourth year. Sirius Black had stayed in Hogwarts for the holiday since James and his family couldn't accommodate him in their 'family trip'. He was one of the few who did. Another was Addie Velasquez, Social Outcast of the Ravens. It wasn't planned, but they had bonded over their little Muggle Studies tutorials.

"Why do you always go to the Library?" Sirius had asked her one day.

"Why do you always bother me?" Addie shot back.

"Because I like to." He replied.

"Well, I go to the Library because I like it, too." She said.

"But its Christmas," He whined. "You shouldn't go to the Library on Christmas. It puts a damper on the Christmas spirit."

"You know," Her face visibly softened. "You don't have to come with me to Library every time I do. And you didn't have to stay for Christmas. You should've gone home like the others."

"It doesn't matter." He shook his head. "I like hanging out with you. Besides, if I spend Christmas with my family, my mother would've poisoned my food."

Addie looked amused at him. "That's a bit harsh, you know." She had heard stories of his mother from him, of course. "If she poisons you, there's a chance she might poison your younger brother, father and herself too. I think she'd only strangled you on your sleep."

Sirius burst out laughing. "That's a good one, Ads!" He told her.

Addie suddenly tripped over one of Peeves's jokes and fell down face first. "Ow!" She cried out in pain, holding her chin.

"Whoa!" Sirius crouched beside her, helping her get up. "Merlin! Are you okay?"

"No." She groaned. "I think I bit my tongue. Check if it's okay." She stuck her tongue out.

"It's all right. Come on, let's get you to Madame Pomfrey." He helped her up. She wobbled a bit and he held her hand free hand, balancing her most likely sprained ankle.

And all the way to the Hospital Wing, he never let go of her hand, even as Madame Pomfrey fixed her chin and her sprained ankle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: **__He was her Best Friend_

_**Author: **__Eulphy_

_**Rated: **__K/K+_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Friendship_

_**Summary: **__…And he would do the stupidest things only for her. Sirdie SiriusAddie_

* * *

**He always tries to hold her hand**

"You know, Sirius," Addie said, sounding quite amused. "You can let go of my hand now."

Sirius looked down and saw that their hands were still joined together. If he was any lesser boy, he would've blushed and stuttered. But he isn't. He's Sirius Black and he doesn't stutter.

"No way," He said, tightening his hold on her hand. "You're warm, it's cold. If I let go of you, I might freeze to death."

"You can't freeze to death just like that." Addie snorted, but she didn't comment any further. And she didn't bother on trying to tug her hand back.

No one seemed to take notice on the fact that Sirius and Addie only ate with one hand as their joined hands remain unseen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: **__He was her Best Friend_

_**Author: **__Eulphy_

_**Rated: **__K/K+_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Friendship_

_**Summary: **__…And he would do the stupidest things only for her. Sirdie SiriusAddie_

* * *

**He holds her tight like he never wants to let her go**

It was dinner time and Addie sat in her secluded spot in the Ravenclaw table. It was quite easy to tune people out especially since the only people who sit by her, Releah Halliwell, Emily Winters, and Morgead Zabini were in the Hospital Wing due to an accident in potions class.

She was eating her dinner as silent as she could when her head of the house approached her with a grim look on his face. He handed over a letter to her. She was confused at first. But her confusion easily turned to shock and horror when she read the contents of the letter. She stood and ran out of the Great Hall and neither Professor Flitwick nor the other Professor made a move to berate her.

Sirius Black III, who had been watching the scene progress alongside the rest of the people inside the Hall, was quite worried when she had run out as if a horde of Hippogriffs were after her. He grew even worried when he had noticed her wiping tears away from her eyes as ran. He stood and moved to follow her, not even glancing back to his friends.

Sirius had run after her. Luckily, he was carrying the map otherwise he would've been looking for quite some time. She was in the Astronomy tower, huddled in a corner, crying her heart out.

He didn't know why, but his heart broke when he saw his best (girl) friend let out a heart-wrenching sob. He knelt beside her and embraced her. He didn't care when she soaked his fine robes with tears. He didn't care even when she pounded his chest. He didn't give a damn even when she tried to get out of his grasp. He didn't move.

"Ssh." He whispered on her ear, holding her tightly. "It's okay. I'm here. Tell me what's wrong?"

Addie didn't answer him. He thought she was ignoring him. He listened to her sob and cry. And then, she began mumbling incoherent things on his chest. "What?" He asked.

"M-my Auntie…" She mumbled. "My Auntie…" She looked up and met his eyes.

Puffy purple eyes met with concerned grey eyes.

"My Auntie's dead." She cried out. "She's dead. She's dead and there's nothing anyone can do. They already took my Mama." She pounded his chest, relieving her anger on him. "My Mama didn't do anything. My Auntie didn't do anything. Why would they go after her? She's innocent."

Sirius didn't know what to say. He wasn't the most sensitive guy in all Hogwarts (That's probably Remus). He continued to let her cry, not saying anything. He couldn't do anything but hold her as she cry.

"Mama… Auntie…" Addie mumbled before blacking out. She fell limp on Sirius's arms.

Sirius's eyes were closed. He held her tightly, as if to protect her from the world's darkness. And if it was possible, he would do it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: **__He was her Best Friend_

_**Author: **__Eulphy_

_**Rated: **__K/K+_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Friendship_

_**Summary: **__…And he would do the stupidest things only for her. Sirdie SiriusAddie_

* * *

**He sees her most childish part**

"Y-you are a basketcase if you think you can force me into that… that death trap!" Sirius was possibly shivering in fright as he looked at the _super _high and _super _fast 'death trap'. He was paler than pale and he looked possibly sick as he watch it go round and round and back and fast.

"Don't be such wuss, Sirius." Addie complained but she looked rather amused. "You said you wanted to try every ride. Thus, we're going to ride the Roller Coaster."

The two of them were in a not-date (as denied by the two – one rather indignantly and the other blushing profusely). It was the summer before their sixth year, Sirius and the Marauders had persuaded Mr and Mrs Potter to let them come to a muggle amusement park. Incidentally, Addie had been dragged her pseudo-siblings Emily, Eve, Morgead and Releah on the same amusement park. Even and Morgead had split from the group earlier for some alone the group had met up with the Marauders, the two split from their friends with Sirius claiming on wanting to ride every single ride there is.

And now he looked positively green at the super fast and super high roller coaster.

"I am not a _wuss_," He told her. "I just think we should ride the … the big round thing first."

"That's the last ride, Sirius," Addie informed him. "You and I decided that the Ferris Wheel would be last, remember."

"Yeah, I do." Sirius grumbled as Addie pulled him towards the line. The long was line and he tried to persuade Addie on going back later (much later). This notion had been shot down as fast Lily shoots down James.

"If I die," Sirius proclaimed rather dramatically. "I will haunt you for the rest of your measly existence."

Addie snorted as they finally got in. "You'll be like Moaning Myrtle, then." She teased.

"Ugh." Sirius made a face at that.

One of the maintenance crew helped the two of them in one of the cars. When they'd been properly secured and the light turned green, the ride started moving.

At first, it hadn't been much scary. The ride had climbed the tall tracks. When it was at the top (probably fifty feet), it suddenly rushed back down. Sirius kept on screaming and cursing (_"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. F*ck you, Addie! I hate you! Damn you! Waaaaaaah! Gaaaaah! Help!" _–This is the censored version_)_, shouting that his head was going to fall off. Addie laughed at him as she squealed in delight. The ride continued backwards as it passed by the round part. And then, it began climbing backwards on the other tall (fifty feet) tracks. By this part, Sirius was praying for Merlin and Morgana to have mercy on his soul. And then, when the ride had reached the top, it rushed back down. Sirius screamed for all he was worth. It continued the same path it took until it returned to where it was originally. There was ringing, signalling that it was over.

Sirius wobbled when he stood up. "That… that…" He was green now. "I am never going back there."

Addie laughed, following him as he sat down one of the benches. He had puked at a garbage can and was glaring at her hatefully.

"I have no idea how you can laugh after all _that_!" He screamed.

She couldn't help the tears of mirth coming out of her eyes. "This," She chortled. "is coming from the Gryffindor team's Beater. Oh, what will the girl's of Hogwarts say about this!"

He glared at her. "Yeah, yeah, laugh about my pain, why don't you."

She did. "T-thank you," she said. "I-I really needed that." She smiled at him. "Stay there. I'll buy us some Ice Cream. It always helps me when I just got off the Roller Coaster."

Sirius nodded. He didn't register exactly what she'd said. The smile she had given him was different. She looked like she was a different person. She didn't seem to be the grave and anti-social Ravenclaw that has to be forced to talk. She was like a child.

And Sirius knew that riding that death trap would be well worth if he could see her like that again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title: **__He was her Best Friend_

_**Author: **__Eulphy_

_**Rated: **__K/K+_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Friendship_

_**Summary: **__…And he would do the stupidest things only for her. Sirdie SiriusAddie_

* * *

**He'll walk with her, shop with her, sit with her everywhere**

"Ooh! Let's go there!"

"Hey, I saw a nice bookshop there."

"Sirius, come on, I see some nice shop over there."

Sirius Black III was positively tired. The reason was in front of him, chattering madly. He wondered if someone added some sort Cheering and Energizing potion on her food earlier that made her so cheerful and energetic.

The whole sixth year and seventh year were having a field trip to France for the Quidditch World Cup. Professor McGonagall had told them that they could look around the French version of Diagon Alley as long as they get back on the Stadium at exactly 12 PM. Freya, Lily, Nora, Noelle, and Releah had dragged Addie with them as they shopped till they drop. And the Marauders had been dragged alongside them.

Addie had always been rather reserved, so it was quite weird to see her interacting with the other girls. But it was a nice sight, nonetheless. In all their years in Hogwarts, the only one he ever saw her interact with is Releah Halliwell-Grey (the resident oddity of Ravenclaw), Morgead Zabini-Grey (the Bastard of Ravenclaw and Eve's boyfriend) and Emily Winters-Grey (the Rude Bwitch of Ravenclaw). Except for him and said people above, no one ever tried to talk with her or even socialize with him.

"Hey, Sirius," He looked up and saw Addie in front of him. "Are you that tired already? The others are already leaving."

"Huh?" He looked around and saw that the rest of the Marauders were looking at him rather amused. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. Let's go." He stood up and followed the rest of the group.

"If you're so sure…" She looked at him slyly and she grabbed his arm. "Let's try that Pet Emporium. I gotta buy some nice Kitty toys for Zazzy."

_Yes, _he thought. _He'd never go shopping again… unless Addie asked him too, of course._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title: **__He was her Best Friend_

_**Author: **__Eulphy_

_**Rated: **__K/K+_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Friendship_

_**Summary: **__…And he would do the stupidest things only for her. Sirdie SiriusAddie_

* * *

**He loves her in every outfit**

"I look like an idiot." Addie complained as she tugged down the sleeves of her dress.

Lily swatted her hand away. "Stop that." She growled. "You're messing up the dress."

"And you don't look like an idiot, Addie," Freya said as she help Noelle with her hair. "You're amazing."

"You're beautiful and the other girls are going to drop dead from jealousy when they see you." Nora agreed.

Still, Addie made a face as reflected on the mirror. She didn't know why she even bother asking the others for their opinion. She didn't believe their assessment. She couldn't see the 'amazing' and 'beautiful' part in her.

It was the night of the Yule Ball and all the four girls were invited. Addie, in her crazy state, had asked the Lions for help. They had bonded over the whole Field trip to France. She had been forced on her dreaded dress which had been altered as the girls liked it. Lily had curled her hair and Nora had done a light make-up on her face.

Addie didn't know how the other girls could compliment her when she looked like she was in rags beside them. Even Noelle, the resident tomboy, looked like a real woman in her halter dress. Her hair had grown over the summer and had been tied to the side of her head.

"Come on, Addie," she snapped out of her woes to see Freya and Nora leaving. Lily stood there, waiting for her and Noelle.

"I think I should just stay here…" she mumbled.

"No way." Lily glared at her, pulling her arm. "We worked on you all afternoon. We gotta gloat you around."

Noelle laughed, patted her on the back and said, "I'll do as the Red says if I were you. She can be quite the bomb." Lily swatted her playfully.

"All right, all right," Addie sighed and followed them down.

Sirius waited with James and Remus. He didn't know what was taking the girls so long. They'd been up there for three whole hours, shouldn't they be done by now?

He heard footsteps from the girl's staircase and looked up. He made a face when he saw that it was only Freya and Nora. The two girls told them to wait some more. The others were done, they said.

When they left, Sirius was impatiently tapping his foot. James had been pacing back and forth now. Remus seemed to be the only one not showing any sign of impatience, but he knew that the French werewolf was inwardly counting the seconds.

There were three pair of footsteps and he looked up, ready to complain about how they took so long. But all his complaints died on his lips when he saw them. Or rather, **her**.

Addie looked gorgeous. He knew that she was pretty beneath her reserved and plain exterior, but right now, she was simply gorgeous. She was wearing a down to the floor purple dress – matching her eyes. It was one sleeved on her right shoulder and there was a dark violet belt. Her blonde hair fell on waves behind her back. She looked rather nervous and awkward, but she spared him a smile. Her purple eyes seemed to be sparkling and he wondered what sort of spell made it such.

He was stumped and he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one. Remus's eyes had widened and the werewolf looked downright dumbfounded. James's jaws had been detached from his head and he was looking at Lily as if she was the only thing in the world.

"Hey…" Addie moved in front of him, shifting her weight from one foot to another. "Uh, you look quite like a gentleman tonight." She grinned at him. "And I look like an idiot…"

Sirius let out one breathless comment. One that was so sincere it nearly blew her away.

"You're gorgeous."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title: **__He was her Best Friend_

_**Author: **__Eulphy_

_**Rated: **__K/K+_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Friendship_

_**Summary: **__…And he would do the stupidest things only for her. Sirdie SiriusAddie_

**There's not a day he'll not compliment her**

"Hey, you're really great at this." Sirius complimented her.

Addie blushed brightly but she didn't comment any further.

It was their Transfiguration Lesson and they were told to transfigure an inanimate object to a living one. She didn't found it amusing that her book transfigured into a rather squashed faced cat. And she didn't find it amusing that Sirius said it was great when it's not.

She made a face at him and told him to do his work. He did. And it was annoying how he could transfigure a book to a cute brown furred puppy. She felt her insides melt at its cuteness.

"Aww!" She cooed. "Can I keep it?"

"Er…" Sirius wasn't exactly sure that was possible. "I'm not sure, you've got to ask Professor Minnie."

Addie was already on her feet, running up to Professor McGonagall and saying how she could keep 'Snuffles'.

* * *

It was Hogsmead day the following day and Addie didn't have any signature on her form. Who would sign it when her mother and Aunt are dead? So, she was stuck in the castle with the wee firsties and second year.

She was sitting by the lake, under the beech tree. On her arms was her beloved guitar. It had been a long time since she'd played a song. And she'd put her Spellsong project on a Hiatus after she finally had friends.

Addie tuned her guitar, strumming every now and then to see if the pitch is perfect. She took off her shoes and let her toes bathe in the lake. She didn't know why nobody bothered to stay during Hogsmeade days. It was peaceful. There were no hustle and bustle from the students.

She looked down at her guitar and formed a C#. She strummed her guitar and allowed the melody to pulse around her. The carved runes (thanks to Milly) were serving its purpose well. She opened her mouth and sang.

"_Fidelity is a virtue._

_It's the state of being true._

_True to the one we love._

_Fidelity is a virtue,_

_That I believe._

_That's why I let you go._

_Just till the day you come back home._

_Only till when you're back in my embrace._

_Fidelity is a virtue,_

_That I believe._

_That's why when you left,_

_I didn't cry._

_Because we made a promise,_

_To keep our fidelity in line_

_And to never forget each other._

_So, I kept our promise._

_But, I wonder…_

_Did you?_

_Fidelity is a virtue._

_It's the state of being true._

_True to the one we love._

_Fidelity is a virtue,_

_That I believe._

_That's why I let you go._

_Just till the day you come back home._

_Only till when you're back in my embrace."_

She let out a few more strums on her guitar as she hummed. And then, silence. The wind blew by and she heard a loud applause. She turned and saw Sirius there, a (rare) gentle smile on his face. She blushed, bright red.

"I-ah, didn't hear you." She moved to stand up. "I thought you were with the others in Hogsmeade."

"Nah, its fine. And it was getting quite boring without you. I brought you some chocolate," He said, bringing up to view chocolates from Honeydukes. "You sounded really good earlier."

"Really?"

"Yeah," He grinned at her. "You were like a real nightingale."

Red dusted her pale cheeks. "Well…" She smiled shyly. "Would you like to listen some more?"

"Sure." He sat beside her, complimenting her every now and then as she sang a song.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Title: **__He was her Best Friend_

_**Author: **__Eulphy_

_**Rated: **__K/K+_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Friendship_

_**Summary: **__…And he would do the stupidest things only for her. Sirdie SiriusAddie_

* * *

**The two of them has a special nickname for the other**

Addie blushed as she looked down at the pink rose on her hand. It was simple, the thorns had been pruned. She didn't understand why, but her heart raced. It was paired off with a get-well card from Sirius and she couldn't keep in the silly grin on her face.

"_For the Nightingale," _it said. _"Get well soon. –Your total Opposite, Banshee."_

It had started out as an insult first, especially when he had opened his mouth to sing. She had declared – whilst holding her bleeding ears – that he was a Banshee. She never meant it to be a pet name for him.

_But, _looking at the rose on her hand, she decided that it wasn't that bad. He was her Banshee, reaching the impossible to reach Brown notes, and she was his nightingale.


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: He was her Best Friend_

_Author: Eulphy_

_Rated: K/K+_

_Genre: Romance/Friendship_

_Summary: …And he would do the stupidest things only for her. Sirdie SiriusAddie_

**He'll say it even if it hurts because it needs to be said**

"Are you fucking crazy?" It was the first thing she heard when she woke up. She looked up to see Sirius Black III, in all his dishevelled form, looking at her with a livid expression.

She opened her mouth to say something but it was dry. She looked up at him with a curious expression. She coughed, trying to breathe properly. "Sir… hi… us…" She tore her gaze away from him to look at her wrist, bandaged properly. "I'm… alive…"

"Yes, you basketcase!" Sirius growled at her. "You're alive. You're well. And you! What the fuck is wrong with your mind!? I thought Ravenclaws were meant to be smart! How could you just do that!? If Emily hadn't found you, you would've died. Don't you get the severity of what you've just done! You tried to fucking kill yourself! Ha! You always said what would something something do if you do that and that and bloody fucking Merlin! You just… what the hell… Suicide? Suicide! Is that the answer to your fucking problems? You're just doing your best to run away, dammit!" Sirius would've continued yelling if he hadn't seen the tears running down her pale cheeks.

"I… I…" Addie didn't know what to say. She couldn't find any words to say. Tears were now running freely down her cheeks but she didn't care. She couldn't find any excuse to her actions. There was only one, and she couldn't bring herself to say it. She sobbed, grabbing Sirius's arm for support.

Sirius's anger quickly dissipated once he'd seen the sobbing mess that is his best friend. He felt guilty for shouting at her, but it was something that he had to let out and she had to know. He sat on her bedside and captured her trembling body in an embrace. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her ears. "I'm sorry."

Addie shook her head. She let out another howl like a wounded dog. "Please…" she cried. "Don't- Don't come near me… I'm…" She sobbed. "I'm dirty. Please."

Even though Addie was pushing him away with all the strength she has left, he remained still. He held her trembling figure on his arms, until she blacked out. He never left her side.


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: He was her Best Friend_

_Author: Eulphy_

_Rated: K/K+_

_Genre: Romance/Friendship_

_Summary: …And he would do the stupidest things only for her. Sirdie SiriusAddie_

* * *

**He'll call her at the most absurd time just because he misses her voice**

_/Ring-Ring/_

No answer.

_/Ring-Ring/_

Nada.

_/Ring-Ring-Ring-Ri-/_

"Whoever this is, you better have a damn good reason as to why the fuck you are calling me at … two in the morning, otherwise I will hunt you down and kill you." Addie was usually much more pleasant than this. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to sleep in a proper bed for three whole weeks now because of her final test in the Auror Academy.

There was a snort on the other line. "I haven't heard from you for about three weeks now and this is the 'hi' I get." It was a familiar voice. One that irked her yet at the same time, endear her endlessly.

"Who is this?" She growled out, barely awake.

"Who else knows your telephone number, knows how to use a telephone, and has a name that says Snuffles?"

Addie jolted up, fully awake now. "Sirius!? What in Merlin!"

"Yep. I haven't heard your voice in a week and I missed it." He chuckled. "Anyway, I just wanted to hear from you. And I heard you passed too. Congratulations, Addie! Ally, Prongs, Noelle and I passed too. Anyway, bye!"

_/Beep-Beep/_

Addie could only look at her telephone numbly. She threw it down the floor and groaned on her pillow. She _really_ rued the day she taught Sirius Black how to use a telephone. But…

A silly grin was on her face as she remembered what he said. He said he missed her voice… Which could be 'I miss you' from him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Title: He was her Best Friend_

_Author: Eulphy_

_Rated: K/K+_

_Genre: Romance/Friendship_

_Summary: …And he would do the stupidest things only for her. Sirdie SiriusAddie_

* * *

**He'll tell you when your dress is too short**

"Sirius, I'm going now." Addie announced, strapping her heels as she moved to go out. But before she could move to turn the knob, Sirius's cry of 'Wait' stopped her. She looked back and saw Sirius's dishevelled form running down their flat halls.

"What's wrong?" She asked, adjusting her beaded bag on her shoulder.

Sirius was pointing his wand at her. "You…"

"Me…?"

"You can't go out like that!" He protested, waving his hands at her attire.

Addie looked down at herself. She didn't know what is wrong with Sirius. Alright, she was wearing a down-to-knees semi-formal strapless cocktail dress. It was midnight blue and it held glitters on the bust part and the lower part. It was strapless. "Why?" She asked. "I look decent enough."

"No, no, no," He shook his head and waved his wand and non-verbally transfigured her cocktail dress into a long sleeved turtleneck and way past her knees flowery skirt. Her silver wedges changed to a pair of brown sandals. "There," He crossed his arms and looked at his work quite proudly. "_Now _you can go and do your stuff and what-not."

Unfortunately, Addie felt the exact opposite of this. She looked down at her outfit in horror. That had cost her more than three-fourths of her regular pay check. She scowled at him. "I look like a freaking nun."

"It's fine, it's fine," He waved away her concerns. "The dress you wore was too short."

"It was not." She said indignantly.

"Was too." He mocked her. "You look fine, Ads. See ya later and don't be out late."

Addie stomped out of their flat, looking quite grouchy. It was Lily's Hen night and she and the other girls were planning on taking Nevada by storm. And she even prepared so well.

She was walking out of the Anti-Apparation wards when she just remembered something. She was a witch. And technically, she could return her clothes back to how it was before.

She transfigured her 'nun' clothes to her previous one and tucked her wand on her invisible holster on her biceps and grinned wickedly.

She loved him for being protective of her and her modesty but by Merlin… He really should remember that just because he passed the Auror Exam as Top 2 doesn't mean she hadn't handled herself well. She was, after all, only a few points behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

_Title: He was her Best Friend_

_Author: Eulphy_

_Rated: K/K+_

_Genre: Romance/Friendship_

_Summary: …And he would do the stupidest things only for her. Sirdie SiriusAddie_

* * *

**He'll sacrifice everything for you and always assure you he's fine**

"Shit!" Sirius cursed as a blasting hex was fired at him. He managed to dodge it, rolling on the ground. He fired a disarming charm at Eric Welton, the criminal they were after.

"Sirius!" Addie, his partner, was already by his side. She had her wand pointed at the ragged man. "Are you okay?"

"Just fi—" He wasn't able to say anything anymore as Welton fired a cutting curse at Addie at the same time she fired a full body-bind curse at him. "Move!" he cried out, pushing Addie out of the way. He was grazed by the curse, his arm now bleeding. But the pain didn't matter to him. He was by Addie's side in a moment. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Did you get hit?"

"No." She shook her head, trying to catch her bearing. "I'm fine." And then, she noticed his bleeding arm. "Oh, Shit! You got hit!"

He looked down at it, surprised that it was there seeing as he hadn't felt any pain. "It's fine." He waved away her concerns. "We have a job to finish." And he was going to finish Welton for even trying to harm Addie.


	13. Chapter 13

_Title: He was her Best Friend_

_Author: Eulphy_

_Rated: K/K+_

_Genre: Romance/Friendship_

_Summary: …And he would do the stupidest things only for her. Sirdie SiriusAddie_

* * *

**He gets jealous**

"Sirius, where's my wand?" Addie had been rummaging her whole room for it with little success. She glared at her flatmate who didn't even try to help her. "Sirius! I need my wand. I'm going to be late for my date."

"Well, shame," He drawled out. "Maybe you shouldn't go at all."

Addie rolled her eyes at him. "Stop fooling around, Sirius." She told him, looking for her wand in the drawers. "You know as well as I do that this is practically my first date, right?"

He frowned at that. "That's not true." He grumbled. "_I'm _your first date. And your second and third and fourth and fifth."

She rolled her eyes at his sulking look. "Don't give me that look, Sirius. This is the first time I said yes to someone who asked me out in a non-platonic way."

Sirius was now Padfoot, whining relentlessly as he tugged her skirt back. She sighed, annoyed. "Stop that!" She said. "I'll be back by four, don't worry." And then, she looked at the couch where Sirius had been lounging and saw her wand. She reached out for it and looked inquisitively at Padfoot. "Ahm?"

Padfoot whined, looking up at her with his puppy eyes shining. She rolled her eyes and crouched in front of him. She scratched the back of his ears – his soft spot. "You don't have to act so childish, Sirius," She told him, a gentle smile on her face. "It's not like I'm going to marry the guy." And then, she kissed his nose and stood up. "I'm leaving now. Bye!"

When Addie was out of sight, Sirius transformed back. He had an uncharacteristic sullen look on his face. "Well," He said to himself. "There's a reason I'm a Marauder, you know." He transformed into Padfoot and went out to follow (note: stalk) Addie and her date.

"You are the most infuriating man I've ever met!" Addie strode inside their flat, looking ready to commit murder. She whirled around, glaring at her dark haired flatmate and best friend who looked so pleased with himself. "How could you that! He didn't do anything to you!"

Addie's date had been a total disaster thanks to one Grim-like dog. It had ruined their stroll to the park when the large dog had 'accidentally' pushed her date with too much force that it caused him to fall down a puddle of mud. That wasn't the only thing. The same dog had run amok, scaring pigeons. The pigeons flew by Mr Date, dropping their remains on him. When he had properly cleaned himself with a few cleaning charms and they went to an outdoor bistro for lunch, the same dog from earlier had once more made an appearance and destroyed their lunch.

Addie, of course, knows the dog. She had seen it earlier that day, after all. And she was damn pissed at him.

Sirius Black III didn't even look repentant at the fact that he just ruined his best friend's date. Instead, he looked quite smug that it was annoying.

Addie growled. "You… You… You GIT!" She threw a fist at him, one he had dodged easily. She panted, glaring at him. "What's your problem?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't like him." He said.

She scoffed. "That's what you said about the only guy who asked me out months back." And then, a comprehension came to him. "Are you…" She asked, unsure. "Jealous?"

Sirius lost his composure, pink dusted his cheeks. "No, I'm not." He denied. "Why would I?" But it was useless. Addie was practically dancing around, all ire forgotten as she tease him.

"You _are _jealous!" She threw her arms at him, tip-toeing to reach her head. She ruffled his hair and grinned. "You don't have to be so jealous, Sior." She said. "You're still my favourite guy around." She kissed his cheeks and let go.

"Now, you're going to have to pay for ruining my afternoon." She said. "You're making breakfast, 'kay? We're having Italian Pasta and Spanish Bread."

Sirius remained where he last stood, one hand reaching out to his cheeks. It was weird how an innocent kiss could turn him on more than any full-blown snog any girls could give him.

He grinned a little. Maybe he was a little jealous after all. But hey, who wouldn't be with Addie like that?


	14. Chapter 14

_Title: He was her Best Friend_

_Author: Eulphy_

_Rated: K/K+_

_Genre: Romance/Friendship_

_Summary: …And he would do the stupidest things only for her. Sirdie SiriusAddie_

* * *

**He'll do anything she asks with no complaints**

"No, no, not there, Sior, I didn't say _there. _I said over there_." _Addie pointed at the bottom left hand corner of the room. It was at the opposite of where Sirius had placed the furniture.

Sirius, without any questions, lifted the white crib and heaved it towards the place Addie pointed. "Here," he asked, placing it down.

"Move a little to the left. No, not your left, _my _left." Addie tilted her head, her eyes narrowed as she looked at where Sirius was placing the crib. "Right about… **there!**" She took in the sight before her and grinned in accomplishment. "Finally done!"

Sirius stood beside her, dripping in sweat. He surveyed the nursery room. Finally, after hours of manual labour, it was finished. The walls had been painted manually by the two. Emily had dropped by earlier to help and she'd done a good job out of it. The blue ceiling had been painted with floating white clouds that was enchanted to look like the night sky when the lights were turned off. Emily had painted the walls in commemoration of the Marauders. It had faces or symbols of each Marauders and their friends. She had joined everyone by golden ribbons and wrote dutifully the words, _'Protection of the purest kind. Intent be done by the purest form of love and care, intent can only be undone by the purest form of love and care.' _In her cryptic Liberty speak.

Since earlier that day, The Marauders had been placing carpets and furniture inside the room. They'd done it all by hands and not by magic because – as said by Addie – if it had more effort, it had more love. But the only one who stayed and did her orders was Sirius. There was a white crib, blankets, gigantic Marauder stuff toys and a bookshelf filled with bedtime stories both from Muggle and Magical bookstores. The window had been obscured by a baby blue curtains with flying snitches on them.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Addie said.

"Yep." He agreed with her. "You did good, Ads."

"Nah," she shook her head. "_We_ did amazingly well." She grinned at him, pecking him on the nose (since that's just about what she can reach). "Now, mind picking up the lemonade and snacks from the kitchen. I'm starved."

"Got it." With a pop, he apparated to the kitchen and back to the nursery room. "Here you go, milady." He motioned for a silver tray.

"Thanks." She said. "Oh, Freya forgot to add the raspberry jam. I'll just go and –" Before she could finish her sentence, Sirius had already apparated back to the kitchen and grabbed Addie's favourite jam.

"Did you say Raspberry jam?"

Addie let out a laugh. "Thanks, Sior." She gave him a peck on the cheeks. "So, d'you want some?"

_Yes, _Sirius thought. It didn't matter if James and Remus say he's being soft or acting like a servant. It was for Addie, his best friend, and it was all that matters. _And besides_, he looked around the nursery. _This is a worthy gift for our soon-to-be Godson._


	15. Chapter 15

_Title: He was her Best Friend_

_Author: Eulphy_

_Rated: K/K+_

_Genre: Romance/Friendship_

_Summary: …And he would do the stupidest things only for her. Sirdie SiriusAddie_

* * *

**He stares at you like there's nothing else to stare at and notices the little things you often missed**

"Uh, Sior," Addie called. "Is something on my face?" She awkwardly rubbed the side of her face just to be sure.

"Hmmm, no, you look just fine, Ads." Was the reply she received.

"Then why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, pointing the pocketbook she was reading at him.

"It's nothing." He continued to stare at her. "I just…"

"Huh?"

"You're very beautiful, Addie." Addie's face resembled a tomato as she let out a small laugh, telling him to stop joking. It was – in Sirius's biased words – the cutest thing in the world. "And I love the way you laugh. You're whole face lights up. It suits you." He gave her a small, gentle smile.

"Uh, thanks, Sior…" she said. "I like your smile right now, too. It's very different from your Marauder smile, but I like it."


	16. Chapter 16

_Title: He was her Best Friend_

_Author: Eulphy_

_Rated: K/K+_

_Genre: Romance/Friendship_

_Summary: …And he would do the stupidest things only for her. Sirdie SiriusAddie_

* * *

**He feels what she feels**

Friday night was more commonly known as Muggle Movie night in the Velasquez-Black 'Friends only' Flat. It had started out innocently enough back in their sixth year. Sirius was having trouble with his Muggle Studies. And who better tutor him than a Muggle-raised witch.

So, every Friday night, they'd had movie nights in a private classroom provided by the Headmaster. He had even given them a movie projector that works with Magic.

And as it was Friday night, both Addie and Sirius were inside their flat, armed with popcorns and juice and chocolate as they watch Titanic, the movie that – as said by their friends – started it all and is their Movie.

"Ugh! That Bitch." Addie glared at the screen, watching Rose's mother tell her what to do and feel.

Sirius glared too, nodding his head in agreement to her assessment. "Can't she see that Rose and Jack are meant for one another!?"

After half an hour, it was Sirius who broke the silence. "Bastard!" He jumped up, pointing at the scene with Rose's fiancée manhandling her away from Jack. "How could he!"

"He's a Bastard, that's how." Addie scowled.

Another half an hour passed and Addie 'aww'-ed at the scene showing on the telly. It was her favourite Rose and Jack scene and she couldn't help but let her heart flutter and act like a girl for once.

"That's the way, Jackie-Boy." Sirius mumbled under his breath, a huge grin on his face. It was also his favourite scene.

An hour passed and sniffles were heard around the room. Addie was dabbing a Kleenex on her tears. Sirius on the other hand looked away, not wanting anyone to see his tears-stricken face.

On the telly, it showed the final scene of Jack. He was freezing, teeth chattering but he still held onto the plank and onto Rose. And then, nothing. All movements stopped and Rose knew – just as Addie and Sirius did – that the love of her life was dead. She looked like she wanted to follow him in Death's arms but she didn't. She pried his frozen fingers from the plank and swam away. And then, the rescue team had arrived, asking if anyone else was arrived.

Both Addie and Sirius threw popcorns in unison at the telly.

"Bastards!" Addie screeched, hysterical. "If they'd arrived a few seconds earlier, then Jack would've lived. Bastards! Bastards!" She sobbed, crumpling down her seat.

Sirius held her in his arms. "It's all those Bitches fault. Damn cow is worse than my Mother dearest. If they'd allowed to return back, to look for survivors, Jack would've been safe. And Rose's Mummy dear didn't even want to get back to her daughter. Bitch! Bitch!"

They were crying, sobbing and holding onto each other as Rose finished her tale. They both smiled sadly when the last scene showed. Rose had let go of the jewel that had started it all. And then, the inside of the luxurious Titanic showed. They couldn't help but let out a few tears run down their cheeks as Jack welcomed a much younger looking Rose back. And alongside them were the men, women and children that had died on the Ship decades back.

If anyone would've seen them, they'd have complained on their melodramatics. And if any of the Marauders see them, they'd have commented that they were both acting like one soul again, feeling what the other feels, and all because of a film.


End file.
